Zetta
Zetta is a young boy from Earth. His mother (Zettarina) is from Earth, his late father from planet Drac. He is described as being "not always very helpful". History Prior to School of Dread Zetta was born on August the 24th, 2000 AD (Earth time) in Auckland, New Zealand. At 3 years old, his father died at 35 years old. At 5 years old, after finishing kindergarten, he got a mysterious letter from the so-called "Takapuna School of Diligence" giving him a scholarship to go there for education. Zettarina, his mother, couldn't remember nominating Zetta for a scholarship, but she reasoned that she did, but she forgot. Zettarina was very proud of Zetta and she sent him to Takapuna Primary school on Sunday at midnight, as the letter told her. Zettarina and Zetta didn't know this, but Takapuna Primary had an electronic portal that opened up to The School of Dread, "Takapuna School of Diligence's" true name. Zetta went through the portal without even knowing it. Then a scary teacher came up to him and shoved him into an enormous hall. By then he knew he was in another dimension. He met some kids, who were called Brunette, Blondi, Ginga and Xena. The first three years of schooling Zetta became friends with Brunette, Blondi, Ginga and Xena. About a week of hard essays, detentions and telling-offs, he met Mr Peril, his form teacher. Mr Peril felt sorry for Zetta and his friends more than anyone, and decided to take care of them. He became their teacher and cooked for them and let them sleep in his giant underground house. Everyday they saw people that they knew before, like Jimmy, a white-haired brown-eyed boy from Zetta's kindergarten, slowly metamorphizise into geeks. The cafeteria food was the cause of some of this; the other was all the work that the other teachers set them; it took up the student's morning tea, lunchtime and dinner time - if they were ''lucky. ''The less fortunate ones had to do their essays all night. Then, eventually, the geeks fell asleep from exhaustion, and dreamed of writing their 1000000 word essays, while doing them at night. Sleep-writing. Mr Peril gave the 5 kids each a phone with heaps of games, so they could keep awake during their lessons. Camp Horror Near Halloween in year three, Zetta went to a camp called "Camp Have-fun". On the way the bus they were travelling in crashed and Zetta and his classmates were forced to walk the rest of the way. On the way they discovered that the camp was called "Camp Horror" and when they got there Zetta learnt that "The Spirit of Camp Horror" wanted to turn him into a ghost slave. Mr Peril learnt about this too and proceeded to make gadgets to save Zetta's life, like the UnPoisoner widget in Outdoor Cooking, and the ForceField in rockclimbing. In the end Zetta and his new friend Fred, and reversed TSOCH's curse, turning him into a sock. Not long after this the teachers suspected that TSOCH had been overthrown, they went to Camp Horror to investigate. Zetta dressed up as TSOCH, turned into a ghost and flew around Camp Horror. However, the sock was possesing Zetta, and Zetta restored TSOCH. TSOCH mesmerised Mr Peril and he and his allies chased Zetta and his friends all over Camp Horror. The teachers noticed and gave a sigh of relief. Then Jimmy told the legend of TSOCH and they made another sock and generated another TSOCH, which promptly swooped upon the first TSOCH and they fought for the rest of eternity. Meanwhile, Zetta unhypnotised Mr Peril and they all escaped. The ERO come to TSOD In Year 4, the ERO went to the School of Dread to assess the school. TSOD promptly transformed into a caring and wonderful school, and it was the best school experience he ever had. However, behind the ERO's backs, TSOD was being even meaner to make up for their fake kindness. With the help of his friends, Zetta exposed the school's true nature, but when the ERO returned to shut down TSOD, they couldn't find it. Shortly after, Zetta escaped from the school, but found himself on Demon Isle. Not much later, Zetta contacted Zettarina and told her about his life at TSOD and asked her to work at TSOD so they could be together. Collecting the gems The first two journeys. With the help of a newly found ally and a tiny black star, in Year 5 Zetta journeyed into TSOD three times to save 5 classmates who were in a torturous detention chamber and stole a magical ruby from TSOD's shrine. The next day the two went in again to free all the students and find a magical Lapis Lazuli, while Mr Peril and his friends blew up the school as the students escaped to the village. The Rebuild of The School of Dread Unfortunately the mean teachers were expecting the explosion, and hid underground, then rebuilt it in the space of three months. They hired lots of new teachers and made the school five times as big as it was prior to the explosion. They also learnt of the black star and made a copy of it to mislead people. The only difference was that it had six points instead of five. Then, Zetta and his ally were flying over the school to check it out, then someone shot his helicopter and Zetta had to parachute to safety and find his helicopter to escape. There they found an emerald, and captured the six-point star and turned him into fuel, then escaped. The curse and the quest In year 6 Zetta discovered that mad scientist N.O.Fun had invented a gas that lures people to TSOD - and their doom. Just before he released it, Zetta and his friends foiled his plan and stole a precious Amythest. In year 7, Zettarina finally managed to start teaching at TSOD. Zetta was finally reunited with his mother when he went back into TSOD to steal the Topaz. Together they escaped the school of dread. The Spaceship and the Labyrinth Later in year 7, the School of Dread launched a rocket to teach students about Outer Space. They hid a Sapphire in the Spaceship-school of Dread. Despite the mass protection, Zetta, Zettarina, the star and his ally stole the sapphire from it. One day Zetta yawned and accidentally swallowed the helpful star, making him helpful. Then, a while later, Zetta realised that Brunette, Blondi and Ginga were trapped in a labyrinth. Zetta and his friends rescued Brunette, Blondi and Ginga and stole an Opal. The School of Dread: NIGHT! Security tightened. Teachers fear that Zetta is going to foil their plan. Zettarina studying for graduation. The Principal shoots Zetta's helicopter. Zetta and his ally parachute to safety, ecape from the school and find a Diamond! But The School of Dread set a trap. The school exploded, but Zetta and his ally escaped. Time-travelling through the school of dread Cameron Burton invented a time-travelling helmet and Zetta, Zettarina and his ally went back in time, searching for riddles that have the key to the right order of the gems in the belt. Then they went to when the school of dread was being built and used a burst of magic from the belt to change all the mean teachers into nice teachers, destroy the canes, straps and rulers, then TSOD turned into TSOW The School of Wonder! The School of Wonder Zetta, his ally, and his friends went to TSOW instead when the history was changed. They started off having to find five friends hiding, instead of five friends in captivity. Then they discovered an evil geek that had somehow escaped the time-shift. The geek found all of the gems, put them in the right order and tried to turn it back to TSOD, but Zetta managed to stop him halfway through. The timeline ended up splitting and TSOD and TSOW did not swap, but because Zetta half-foiled the geek's evil plan, TSOD started to co-exist with TSOW. TSOD was mad with rage, and in the third timeline, launched many attacks on Planet Drac. The rest of his life Zetta and his family decided to go back to Earth. Zetta went to Takapuna Grammar School and got a decent education. He ended up becoming an inventor. Cameron Burton summoned Zetta to Planet drac. He now workes in the Elite Dracon Force as a deputy, inventor and techinican.